


Le meilleur des jours et le meilleur des hommes

by LyalLunaire, NameMeAgainIveBeenLost



Series: Des choses brisées et leur enveloppe dorée [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Consentement enthousiaste, Dom John doux, Dom!John, FTM John Watson, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, John essaie juste d’aller mieux, John musclé, Léger Dom/sub, M/M, Personnage transmasc, Plus ou moins une demande en mariage, Pédophilie mentionnée rapidement (ils attrapent le mec), Relation Etablie, Remission d’un viol, Sentiments, Sexe vaginal, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson établi, Sherlock est totalement pour dom john, Sherlock est un Bon Petit Copain, Sherlock n’est Pas Vierge, Smut, Vie sexuelle saine, Vraiment pas une partie majeure, amour, seulement évoqué
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyalLunaire/pseuds/LyalLunaire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NameMeAgainIveBeenLost/pseuds/NameMeAgainIveBeenLost
Summary: Certains jours sont des bons jours. Certains jours sont des jours merveilleux. Aujourd’hui est ce jour.L’acceptation et l'appréciation complète de Sherlock envers son petit ami amène à un développement dans leur relation. Sherlock, pour une fois, est plus qu’heureux de laisser son amoureux prendre le dessus. Des histoires sont racontées, l’amour est partagé et nos garçons feraient mieux de se préparer pour un mariage.
Relationships: (past) John Watson/ James Sholto, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/Victor Trevor
Series: Des choses brisées et leur enveloppe dorée [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145387
Kudos: 2





	Le meilleur des jours et le meilleur des hommes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NameMeAgainIveBeenLost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NameMeAgainIveBeenLost/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Best of Days and the Best of Men](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18845026) by [NameMeAgainIveBeenLost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NameMeAgainIveBeenLost/pseuds/NameMeAgainIveBeenLost). 
  * A translation of [The Best of Days and the Best of Men](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18845026) by [NameMeAgainIveBeenLost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NameMeAgainIveBeenLost/pseuds/NameMeAgainIveBeenLost). 



> TRIGGER WARNING : Il y a une petite discussion sur la pedocriminalité, des allusions au viol de John et à sa rémission continuelle. Tout cela est très mineur, et vous passerez au dessus du thème du viol si vous n’avez pas lu la première histoire de cette série.  
> DISCLAIMER : Je ne suis pas trans, si quelque chose vous semble irrespectueux dites le moi. Même si j’ai quelques amis trans, un échantillon si petit ne peut pas parler pour une population large. J’écris simplement John comme il est et comme je l’imagine être et j’essaie d’être aussi respectueuse que possible.  
> Je dois dire, j’ai accidentellement créé un monde entier et c’était pas mon but. C’est pas grave. J’ai au moins trois ou quatres autres histoires à l’esprit. On verra si je peux toutes les écrire avant la fin de l’été (Spoilers du traducteur : Cette série a commencé en 2019 et est toujours en cours)  
> NDT :  
>  J’ai pris une semaine de plus que prévu à traduire ce chapitre à cause de ma dysfonction exécutive (j’ai passé une semaine à ne pas pouvoir monter mon ordinateur dans ma chambre et j’avais pas pu l’allumer plusieurs jours avant pour les même raisons et du coup j’ai passé que deux heures dessus dans la semaine, c’est aussi pour ça que j’ai rien posté la semaine dernière) et ça risque de se reproduire, du coup je suis désolé mais je fais de mon mieux, et qui sait, quand j’aurais mon diag j’pourrais peut-être prendre des medocs pour que ça m’arrive moins (si je les oublie pas). Cette semaine je suis en vacances, mais je pars sans mon ordi, donc je sais pas si je vais vraiment avancer. Je m’y prends differemment dans mes traductions, donc il se peut que je finisse plus vite (je verrai si j’augmente le rythme mais je promets rien)

Certains jours sont des bons jours. Certains jours sont des jours merveilleux. Aujourd’hui est ce jour.

L’acceptation et l'appréciation complète de Sherlock envers son petit ami amène à un développement dans leur relation. Sherlock, pour une fois, est plus qu’heureux de laisser son amoureux prendre le dessus. Des histoires sont racontées, l’amour est partagé et nos garçons feraient mieux de se préparer pour un mariage.

NDA :

TRIGGER WARNING: Il y a une petite discussion sur la pedocriminalité, des allusions au viol de John et à sa rémission continuelle. Tout cela est très mineur, et vous passerez au dessus du thème du viol si vous n’avez pas lu la première histoire de cette série.

DISCLAIMER :  Je ne suis pas trans, si quelque chose vous semble irrespectueux dites le moi. Même si j’ai quelques amis trans, un échantillon si petit ne peut pas parler pour une population large. J’écris simplement John comme il est et comme je l’imagine être et j’essaie d’être aussi respectueuse que possible.

Je dois dire, j’ai accidentellement créé un monde entier et c’était pas mon but. C’est pas grave. J’ai au moins trois ou quatres autres histoires à l’esprit. On verra si je peux toutes les écrire avant la fin de l’été ( _ Spoilers du traducteur : Cette série a commencé en 2019 et est toujours en cours _ )

NDT  : J’ai pris une semaine de plus que prévu à traduire ce chapitre à cause de ma dysfonction exécutive (j’ai passé une semaine à ne pas pouvoir monter mon ordinateur dans ma chambre et j’avais pas pu l’allumer plusieurs jours avant pour les même raisons et du coup j’ai passé que deux heures dessus dans la semaine, c’est aussi pour ça que j’ai rien posté la semaine dernière) et ça risque de se reproduire, du coup je suis désolé mais je fais de mon mieux, et qui sait, quand j’aurais mon diag j’pourrais peut-être prendre des medocs pour que ça m’arrive moins (si je les oublie pas). Cette semaine je suis en vacances, mais je pars sans mon ordi, donc je sais pas si je vais vraiment avancer. Je m’y prends differemment dans mes traductions, donc il se peut que je finisse plus vite (je verrai si j’augmente le rythme mais je promets rien)

Sherlock n’était pas enthousiaste pour cette affaire. Celles qui impliquent des enfants ne valait pas tous les problèmes que cela causait. Généralement, elles étaient résolues rapidement et facilement, même sans son aide, et les répercussions d’avoir quelqu’un comme lui sur l’enquête étaient importunes. Il avait déjà à faire avec Anderson et Donovan qui pensaient qu’il prenait son pied dans ces boucheries. Des accusations de pédophilie étaient deux millions de fois trop.

Mais John avait insisté. John n’avait pas donné sa faveur sur une affaire depuis Moriarty. Même avant, John n’avait jamas donné à Sherlock qu’on regard grâve, un regard qui disait “On prends cette foutue affaire espece d’idiot”. Alors, Sherlock avait accepté. Finalement l’affaire était plus intrigante qu’il ne l’aurait cru, pas à cause du mystère ( _ quel mystère ? Les enfants, une paire de jumeaux illégitimes. Le père était négligent envers eux et la mère le suivait, honteuse de son infidélité. Les gamins avaient fugué, et couru droit dans les bras d’un trafiquant d’enfants qui offrait abri et sécurité. Une fois que les enfants étaient dans ses griffes, ils avaient réalisé ce qu’il allait leur faire et ils s'étaient enfuis. Le trafiquant avait fui, effrayé que les enfants aillent voir la police. Les enfants avaient déjà été trouvés et les services sociaux décidaient s' ils devaient être renvoyés chez leurs parents négligents. Le trafiquant était toujours en cavale, chassé au bord de la Tamise par un M. Sherlock Holmes et un Dr. John Watson, vétérant du cinquième régiment de fusiliers)  _ mais plutôt parce que  _ John  _ l'intriguait.

C’était un bon jour, un jour béni, pour Londres tout entier autant que pour John. ça avait été une belle journée ensoleillée, parfaite de toutes les manières sauf pour la chaleur qui n’était clairement pas de saison. Ainsi, Sherlock avait échangé, à regret, son Belstaff pour une chemise couleur aubergine qui faisait que John avait du mal à quitter le détective du regard. John avait, de même, troqué son propre manteau avec une chemise en tissu écossais bleu foncé à ouverte, les manches roulottées jusqu’au coudes, avec une veste blanche dessous. John était rarement aussi déboutonné, sa peau tannée et pleine de cicatrice était rarement aussi visible en public. Sherlock devait se rappeler régulièrement de  _ relever ses foutus yeux _ . 

“Ici!” Cria Sherlock, en pointant le criminel du doigt

John grogna et accéléra sa marche. Un moment après, ils avaient coincé le criminel dans un cul de sac. C'était un homme à l’air détestable, des cheveux bruns ternes et des yeux paniqués, bleus entouré de rouge, insignifiant de toutes les manières si ce n’était pour son manque d'hygiène personnelle. Il se retourna violemment quand il remarqua qu’il s’était coincé dans un cul de sac et fit face à John et Sherlock. Il sembla les jauger et décida que les choses étaient en sa faveur. Pourquoi penserait-il ça ? Il était assez stupide pour ne voir que les informations les plus basiques. Un idiot prétentieux qui était maigre comme un clou, et qui faisait près d’une tête de moins que John, compact dans sa cinquantaine.

“Eh bien, mesdemoiselles ?” grogna-t-il ( _ Sherlock regarda John du coin de l'œil. Il était immobile, comme un chat qui s’apprêtait à bondir _ ) “Est-ce que vous allez dégager de mon chemin, ou est ce que je dois vous forcer à le faire ?”

Soudainement, John sourit, se balançant sur son pied arrière, ses mains étaient toujours le long de son corps, mais elles étaient serrées en poing. Ses yeux dardant le lieu, mesurant la place qu’il avait pour combattre.

“On sait ce que tu as fait. Les enfants sont en sécurité, si tu viens avec nous maintenant, on promet de ne pas te faire de mal.” Dit calmement John.

Les yeux de l’homme s’agrandirent alors qu’il commençait à respirer fort, ses narines s’agrandissant. Soudainement, il se mit à courir, espérant manifestement se glisser entre eux. Sherlock, voyant les yeux de John pétiller, se contenta de se décaler. John attrapa l’homme par la gorge et le fit tournoyer, plaquant le prédateur contre le mur avant de lui asséner une droite sur son nez qui se brisa le nez. La respiration de l’homme s’était transformée en sifflement alors qu’il tomba à genoux, ses deux mains sur sa gorge. John attrapa ses cheveux et enfonça le visage de la créature dégoûtante dans la terre et l’enjamba, attrapant les deux mains de l’homme et les coinçant au sol avec l’une des siennes.

Sherlock regardait avec stupéfaction, extrêmement reconnaissant que le soleil couchant ne puisse atteindre cette petite ruelle sombre, car John aurait sûrement vu son érection coller à la braguette de son pantalon. Sherlock oubliait parfois, dans son engouement total pour l'esprit de John, que son corps était presque aussi enivrant. Sa force compacte et sans prétention était parfois déconcertante et fournissait plus qu'assez de carburant pour l'imagination de Sherlock. Sherlock aimait le fait que John pourrait, assez facilement, le lancer comme une poupée de chiffon, que John pouvait sans effort soumettre et manipuler physiquement Sherlock. Ce qui était encore plus séduisant, c'était le fait que John pouvait faire tout cela avec  _ douceur  _ s'il le souhaitait, et qui plus est, que rien de tout cela ne dépasserait jamais la zone de confort de Sherlock.

La force du soldat, la compassion du médecin, et l'honneur de John. John, cette créature polaire merveilleusement complexe qui avait ensorcelé Sherlock. John qui existait strate par strate. Au premier regard, un homme d'âge moyen avec un sourire de petit garçon et des yeux doux. Un autre regard, le soldat, discipliné par l'entraînement, brûlé par la guerre, endurci par l'expérience. Un autre regard, celui du médecin de confiance, aimable au chevet des malades et empathique. Un autre regard, l'enfant maltraité qui lutte quotidiennement pour déterminer quelles parties de l'humanité avec lesquelles il a grandi sont toxiques, et quelles parties sont acceptables, plein de rage impuissante créée par la peur. Un autre regard, l'homme transgenre, parfois gêné, parfois le cœur brisé par son propre corps, mais maintenant confiant malgré les épines résiduelles de l'auto-défense que lui avaient laissé des années à devoir affirmer sa place et son identité. Un dernier regard, mais un million de plus, révélerait John. Juste,  _ John _ . John l'homme qui était mille choses, et parmi elles, maître du cœur caché qui appartenait à Sherlock Holmes.

"Sherl" ? Sherlock !" John claqua Greg, le regard exaspéré. Sherlock sursauta. John tendait sa main droite avec impatience.

"Des menottes ? Et pour l'amour de Dieu, appelle Greg."

"Qui ?" demanda Sherlock, confus, alors qu'il retirait les menottes de sa poche arrière, les remettant à John. John lui lança un regard. Le regard du " _ tu oublies un truc de personne normale _ ".

"Lestrade, mon amour, appelle Lestrade."

"Oh, oh oui bien sûr." Sherlock sortit docilement son portable.

"Il va vraiment falloir que tu fasse des efforts pour te rappeler de son nom, tu sais, vu qu'il va devenir ton beau-frère très bientôt."

"Quoi ? !" Sherlock poussa un cri d'indignation. Il a levé les yeux en composant le numéro de Lestrade. John, qui soulevait le prédateur pour l'asseoir contre le mur de briques, soupira.

"Sérieusement ? Ton frère nous a envoyé cette lettre la semaine dernière ? L'annonce de ses fiançailles."

"Qui voudrait vivre avec... ça ?" Sherlock plissa son nez.

"Tu devrais être plus gentil avec lui, il t'aime."

"Il est envahissant."

"Il  _ essaie  _ de prendre soin de toi."

"Je n'ai besoin de personne pour prendre soin de moi !" dit Sherlock avec indignation. John lui lança un regard incrédule.

"Sans vouloir t'offenser, mon amour, mais j'ai un an et demi d'expérience qui me permet d’affirmer le contraire." Sherlock renifla dédaigneusement et releva le nez en amenant le téléphone à son oreille. " _ Sois gentil _ ." siffla John alors que Sherlock roulait des yeux. 

L'homme s'appelait Robert Dwelling. Un nom supprimé aussitôt que Lestrade l'avait dit. L'inspecteur avait informé les deux hommes que l'homme avait déjà purgé cinq ans pour intention d'acheter de la pedopornographie. Apparemment, ils avaient encore trouvé un tas de pornographie fraîche chez l'homme. Il semblait qu'il était responsable de la vague de disparitions temporaires d'enfants dans les environs. Selon Lestrade, dont le visage était alors déformé par le dégoût, cet homme avait kidnappé, drogué, photographié, puis relâché des enfants qu'il avait réussi à trouver seul. Grâce à ces deux hommes, il allait croupir en prison très, très longtemps. A ses mots, la poitrine de John s'était gonflée d'une lugubre fierté.

Alors que les deux hommes rentraient chez eux, John posa une main très haut sur la cuisse intérieure de Sherlock.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ?" demanda Sherlock doucement, rougissant furieusement.

"Chut." John le fit taire doucement.

Sa main se déplaça plus haut encore. Sherlock inspira en provoquant un son sifflotant avec ses dents et saisit la main de John qui était presque sur son entrejambe. La main du médecin se retourna à la vitesse de l'éclair à deux reprises, emprisonnant la main de Sherlock contre sa  _ propre  _ aine dans une prise de fer. John l'observait avec curiosité, tenant juste sa main entre ses jambes. Sherlock frissonna et se détendit. John le serra brièvement en guise de récompense et se rapprocha plus près encore. Sherlock déglutit tandis que John posait sa main ( _ capable à la fois de tirer à travers deux fenêtres avec un foutu pistolet et de manier un scalpel de la manière la plus mortelle qui soit _ ) directement sur son membre. Sherlock était tellement préoccupé par la sensation de la main de John contre lui pour la première fois qu'il ne remarqua pas quand John se pencha pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

"Je t'ai vu me fixer." Sa voix était basse, plus douce que d'habitude. Sherlock déglutit encore lorsque la main de John se courba, Sherlock sentit durcir sous l’attention de John.

"John".Il respirait, si silencieux qu'il était presque inaudible. Il vit John sourire du coin de l'œil.

"Sois silencieux pour moi, on est presque rentrés." Sherlock hocha la tête de façon hésitante alors que la main de John redoublait d'efforts.

Alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient à l'extérieur de l'appartement, John permit heureusement à Sherlock de sortir le premier, montant les marches quatre à quatre, ses mains glissant le long de la poignée. Il n'avait même pas la sécurité du Belstaff pour cacher son érection bien trop importante. John pénètra l'appartement, se pavanant comme un maudit paon. Sherlock ne pouvait que s'accrocher désespérément à la porte de leur appartement, cachant le bas de son corps derrière. Lorsque John entra finalement, il soutint Sherlock jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme puisse sentir le canapé à ses genoux, puis John poussa son torse. Il était plus ferme que ce à quoi Sherlock s'attendait, et le détective perdit l'équilibre, s'étalant en arrière de manière peu gracieuse, incapable de se redresser avant que John ne s'assoie sur lui et ne saisisse ses poignets, les tenant de chaque côté de la tête de Sherlock, contre le dossier du canapé.

"J-John". Sherlock finit par balbutier, plus dur qu'il ne l'avait été depuis sa première fois avec Victor, il y avait plus de dix ans. John lui sourit, pas doux, mais pas angoissant non plus, et fit pivoter ses hanches. Sherlock gémit et appuya sa tête contre le canapé, se bousculant pour pouvoir et relever ses hanches.

"Tu aimes ça ?" John semblait essoufflé.

Sherlock voulait faire une remarque acerbe sur le fait que,  _ de toute évidence _ , oui, mais il était incapable de  _ penser _ . John l'entourait, le maintenait au sol, il n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter de quoi que ce soit pour le moment, ils iraient au rythme de John. Ils suivraient les règles de John. Tout ce que Sherlock pouvait faire, c'était se tortiller sous sa prise, se battant sans essayer de s'échapper, juste pour tester les limites. John gémit à son tour et se pencha, embrassant Sherlock férocement. Sherlock, qui avait été pris par surprise, n'avait pas eu le temps de reprendre son souffle et, de ce fait, il s'étourdit avant le plus vieux. Il gémit contre ses douces lèvres fines, le duvet de John se frottant contre sa peau claire. Finalement, John coupa le baiser et Sherlock, bien qu'il ait le souffle coupé, essaya de le rattraper.

"Ne me touche pas encore, ok ?" demanda John.

Sherlock était perdu, confus pendant un instant de savoir pourquoi il ne pouvait pas le toucher. Il se sentait  _ bien _ , il voulait que  _ John  _ se sente bien. Toucher lui faisait du bien. Le cerveau de Sherlock eut un raté, mais quand ses yeux s'éclaircirent enfin et qu'il vit l'appréhension, sérieuse de John, il s'en souvint et ( _ ah oui, ok, pas toucher. Sherlock pouvait faire ça _ ,) il hocha la tête.

John se retira et Sherlock mit ses mains sur le côté, loin du corps de John. John se détendit un peu et embrassa son front en guise de remerciement avant de commencer à arracher son haut. Sherlock suivit avidement les mains usées par le bronzage, alors qu'elles tiraient sur des vêtements qui avait été aimés, tannés par l'usage . Ils avaient l'air doux. Sherlock se demandait si les mains rugueuses de John ne s'accrochaient pas au tissu presque usé jusqu'à la corde. Quand John fut enfin nu, il prit un air étrange.

Une part d'appréhension, une part de fierté défensive, une part de timidité, et une part de suffisance face à l'apparente appréciation de Sherlock. Sherlock parcourait avidement ses yeux sur le torse de John, cataloguant ce nouveau morceau de son amoureux. C'est pour  _ ça  _ que Sherlock l'aimait tant, John était en perpétuel changement et fait d'un million de pièces mobiles. Sherlock voulait le démonter et apprendre chacune d'entre elles. Chaque fois que Sherlock avait droit à une autre pièce du puzzle qu'était John Watson, il l'amassait comme un dragon avec de l'or.

La deuxième plus grande cicatrice sur son torse était la paire de cicatrices jumelles courant sous ses pectoraux, identiques, blanches, nacrées sous la lumière de leur salon. La suture était immaculée, John avait dû faire très attention à elles, aucun signe de points de suture arrachés, juste des petits rangs bien nets où les fines cicatrices tiraient sur la peau longuement cicatrisée. Propre, précis, ordonné et contrôlé. La cicatrice le long de son épaule racontait une autre histoire. Une explosion de chair tachée. Rouge et l'air fâché. C'était stupéfiant, ces deux parties de John, si inexplicablement liées, l'une n'étant pas née sans l'autre, et tout cela était une carte qui menait au présent. John, le petit homme bien rangé, qui vivait une vie de contrôle strict, et John l'étoile brûlante, capable de vous réduire en cendres en un instant.

"Je peux dire que tu es beau ?" demanda finalement Sherlock, les yeux parcourant encore le torse de John avec émerveillement. Puis, _ oh c'était beau _ , John devint rouge vif. Presque du bout de ses oreilles jusqu'à ses tétons.

"Ou-oui." John tendit une main hésitante. Il prit une profonde inspiration, s'endurcissant. "T- tu peux me toucher maintenant."

Aussitôt, une des mains de Sherlock se posa sur la taille de John tandis que l'autre se dirigea sur sa blessure par balle. John reprit son souffle et éclata d'un rire étrange. Sherlock se figea, avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Mais John se pencha davantage, saisissant la main de Sherlock et la pressant contre la peau déchiquetée, les bords rugueux et l'intérieur doux comme la peau d'un bébé.

"Non, non tu n'as rien fait, tu peux... c'est juste que ce n'est pas, pas là où la plupart des gens se dirigent en premier."

"Oh, je pensais qu'on avait établi que je ne suis pas la plupart des gens." s’était moqué Sherlock.

John gloussa et s'affaissa en pressant son visage contre le cou de Sherlock. Sherlock embrassa le côté de sa tête et glissa une main inquisitrice pour sentir le long de la blessure de sortie. Elle était plus large que le devant, mais pas de beaucoup.

"Est-ce que c'est ok ?" demanda finalement Sherlock en faisant glisser sa main d'avant en arrière le long de la blessure John. L'homme plus âgé gémit et écrasa ses hanches contre Sherlock qui siffla au soulagement que lui procura une si petite friction.

"Mon Dieu, je veux te baiser." John gémit en mordillant la gorge de Sherlock. Sherlock sursauta et étira le cou, offrant plus, lui offrant  _ tout  _ ( _ John le savait-il ? _ ).

"Seulement si... si c'est toi...qui me baise !" Sherlock sursauta tandis que John le mordit plus brutalement et commença à aspirer sa peau. Ses mains se mirent à malaxer ses tétons et Sherlock Holmes se demandait  _ sérieusement  _ pourquoi il avait commencé à se droguer, alors que ça c'était tellement mieux. Finalement, John le pinça violemment et lui infligea à une dernière succion avant de se redresser et de regarder Sherlock. Sherlock qui était considérablement  _ perturbé _ . John s'éloigna de lui et Sherlock resta assis un moment, toujours stupéfait et essayant de reprendre son souffle.

"Va dans ma chambre et allonge-toi sur le lit, déshabille-toi", ordonna John. Sherlock sursauta, frissonnant alors qu'on lui rappelait que son petit ami était un  _ Capitaine  _ et qu’il était sacrément bon. Il hocha la tête docilement et se tint sur des jambes tremblantes.

La chambre de John était immaculée, comme toujours. Le grand lit était fait avec une précision militaire. Sherlock s'arrêta un moment, puis plia soigneusement le drap et la couette au fond du lit, avant de se déshabiller et de s'allonger sur le dos. Il était tenté de se prendre en main, il n'avait pas été aussi dur depuis des lustres, mais l'idée que John le fasse jouir était trop tentante pour la laisser passer. Un instant plus tard, John entra dans la chambre. Il avait un gant de toilette et un bol d'eau. Ses yeux se sont adoucis lorsqu'il vit son amant nerveux s'étaler pour l'inviter.

"Bon garçon." complimenta-t-il, prenant note de la façon dont les orteils de Sherlock se recroquevillaient de plaisir à son attention.

John ne perdit pas de temps, sans préambule ni mise en scène, il enleva juste son pantalon et le jeta sur le côté après avoir posé le tissu et le bol sur sa table de nuit. John n'a pas perdu de temps, pas de préambule ni de mise en scène, il a juste enlevé son pantalon et l'a jeté sur le côté après avoir posé le tissu et le bol sur sa table de nuit. Puis il est monté à cheval sur Sherlock qui rougissait follement et si fort qu'il a failli avoir mal. Sherlock, bien que tenté de saisir les cuisses de John qui l'encageaient, garda ses mains à plat contre le lit.

"Qu'est-ce que, euh..." Sherlock a perdu le fil de sa pensée pendant un moment alors que John traçait doucement sa clavicule et entourait ses tétons. Au bout d'un moment, Sherlock a pris une respiration tremblante et a continué. "Comment veux-tu plutôt... ? C'est-à-dire, qu’est ce que je ne devrais pas... Je n'ai jamais, Je veux dire que  _ j'ai fait ça _ , mais jamais avec quelqu'un qui avait..." Sherlock a terminé.

John grinçait contre lui, Sherlock n'était pas à l'intérieur du vieil homme, mais se glissait entre ses lèvres inférieures. Il faisait chaud et humide, John était trempé, grinçant sans réfléchir, prenant son plaisir dans le corps de Sherlock.

"P- pas sûr." Le vieil homme haleta, son membre s’était emboîtée avec l'érection de Sherlock et il gémit. "Je vais te dire si quelque chose ne va pas - o-ok- De Dieu Sherlock !" Sherlock, incapable de se contrôler, se tordait les hanches.

"Je vais te monter cette fois", dit John, le souffle coupé. Sherlock ne pouvait faire autre chose que de hocher la tête. Honnêtement, à ce stade, presque  _ n'importe quoi  _ lui serait allé. John ralentit un moment, abaissa à nouveau ses hanches et se mit à genoux.

"J-Je peux te toucher ?" Les mains de Sherlock, à un moment donné, avaient dérivé vers les cuisses de John ( _ robuste, fortes, avec une fine pellicule de cheveux blonds). _

"Ouais, ici." John prit sa main et la traîna jusqu'à son centre.

Il était chaud, et les doigts mouillés de Sherlock ne trouvaient pas de prise. John lui montra comment caresser son membre gonflé, en prêtant bien attention au côté le plus large ; bien que John ait choisi de renoncer à la chirurgie du bas, la taille n'était pas surprenante compte tenu du fait qu'il était sous THS depuis longtemps. Il semblait aussi palpiter au rythme des battements du cœur de John.

Sherlock bégaya pendant un moment, incertain de lui-même. Il avait hésité à faire des recherches sur la vie sexuelle des personnes transgenres, comprenant que c'était une situation unique à chaque personne et ne voulant pas s'engager dans une relation avec John en ayant des suppositions sur ce qu'il voulait sur la base de témoignages d'autres. Il ne mentait pas non plus lorsqu'il disait qu'il n'avait jamais été avec quelqu'un qui avait un vagin ( _ John lui avait dit une fois après une séance de pelotage intense que chaque personne trans se référait différemment à ses organes génitaux. Certaines personnes choisissent le nom biologique, d'autres choisissent de les appeler par un nom approprié à leur genre. John appelait son ouverture son vagin et son clito une bite. Sherlock avait rougi, peu habitué aux conversations sexuelles, et John avait gloussé. Il a dit qu'il préférait simplement utiliser le terme médical, et ce n'était pas faux pour autant. Un clitoris n'était qu'un vestige de pénis, ou un pénis est un clitoris plus développé, bien qu'aucun des deux ne soit parfaitement exact _ ). En fait, Sherlock n'avait jamais été qu’avec une seule personne, Victor Trevor, son amour d'enfance.

Les doigts de Sherlock dérivèrent, caressant doucement la zone entre le membre de John et son ouverture.

" Est-ce que je peux ? Est-ce que c'est ok ?" demanda-t-il. Comment son érection ne s'était pas atténuée, au vu les  _ efforts  _ qu'il faisait pour garder son sang-froid et utiliser, ce qui semblait être l'étendue de ses pensées supérieures, était un mystère pour tous. John arrêta de se tortiller moment, et baissa la tête, ses dents s'entrechoquant. Finalement, il mit ses mains sur les épaules de Sherlock et hocha la tête.

"Juste... Parle-moi, ok ?" John sembla un peu perdu pour un moment, ses yeux ne s'éloignant pas du visage de Sherlock. Celui-ci fit un signe de tête solennel. Il y avait quelque chose de tragiquement intime. John utilisait Sherlock comme un lien avec la réalité, la voix de Sherlock le gardant ancré dans le moment présent alors que les mains de Sherlock lui donnaient du plaisir.

"Tu es la personne la plus incroyable que j'ai jamais rencontrée", souffla Sherlock. Quelque chose dans le visage de John, à la fois inquiet et déterminé, l'encouragea à dire la vérité. "Quand je t'ai vu, j'ai su que je voulais que tu sois avec moi. Je ne suis pas un homme bon. Je suis égoïste, vaniteux et fier, mais j'ai décidé que je voulais qu'on vive ensemble à la seconde où je t'ai vu. Je savais que c'était Mycroft qui t'avais mis sur mon chemin, mais j'ai aussi vu un homme qu'on ne pourrait jamais acheter. Un homme d'une loyauté inébranlable. Je savais que tu serais mon allié le plus important, et je ne voulais pas que tu retournes dans ton petit studio. Tu y mourais, n'est-ce pas ? Tu te fanais de jour en jour, seul, tu étais si seul John. Tellement comme moi. Mais tu es  _ resté  _ si bon, malgré ta solitude dévorante, malgré la colère qui te rongeait comme un cancer. Il y avait quelque chose de si rassurant chez le petit homme solitaire et sans prétention au laboratoire. Le petit homme solitaire avec sa canne et ses cicatrices qui me regardait avec perplexité et admiration". Sherlock, qui avait mis deux doigts dans John et les avait pliés, une habitude née du fait de se doigter lui-même ou un partenaire ayant une prostate. Cela devait quand même être efficace, car John haletait, les yeux pleins de larmes se fermèrent, puis s'ouvrirent à nouveau.

"Quand as-tu su que tu voulais ça ?" L'autre main de Sherlock s'était relevée, taquinant le membre de John, Sherlock devenait de plus en plus confiant à chaque goutte de cyprine qui coulait sur ses doigts et à chaque gémissement que John étouffait.

"Quand nous sommes rentrés à l'appartement après Angelo. Cet homme que je venais de rencontrer avait renié mon frère, cet homme sans ressources refusait des milliers de livres par mois par loyauté pour quelqu'un qu'il connaissait à peine. Cet homme qui était une coquille vide qui a pris vie alors que nous courions dans les rues de Londres. Tu aurais dû te  _ voir  _ John,  _ mon  _ John. Mon étoile. Si beau, que tes yeux scintillent comme le ciel nocturne. Tes yeux sont si merveilleux, tu portes en toi une immensité de mondes, mon amour, des galaxies présentes pour être vues pour peu de prendre la peine de les chercher. Ton sourire est comme le soleil, j'en suis enchanté et dans ta chaleur, je suis né de nouveau. Je t'aurais embrassé si Mrs. Hudson ne nous avait pas interrompus. Je me serais probablement offert à toi contre le mur..." John gémit et saisit les poignets de Sherlock.

"Oh-oh mon Dieu, Sherl, Sherl en moi, maintenant, s'il te plaît", John avait le hoquet, pleurait, de plaisir ou de joie ou de quelque chose d'autre que Sherlock ne le savait pas.

C'était un effort commun, John se relevant sur ses fortes cuisses tandis que Sherlock tenait son membre bien droit. Puis John était assis sur lui. Les deux hommes haletant et gémissant. John était si humide et chaud. Un frisson traversa l'autre homme et Sherlock gémit de la façon dont l'intérieur de son amant tremblait.

Tout était lent, des halètements et des déclarations d'amour brisées remplissaient la pièce. Des bruits de claquements humides qui faisaient rougir les deux hommes devant la vulgarité de la chose. De doux baisers et des mains qui s'agrippent aux cheveux et se serrent contre la chair. Finalement, John, poussé par les mains de Sherlock le long de son corps et la bouche le long de son cou, se rassit sur Sherlock.

"Merde, mon Dieu, merde, Sherlock, baise moi !" John gémit, ou exigea, aucun des deux hommes ne pouvait le distinguer en ce moment. Sherlock se précipita pour s'exécuter, il commença à accélérer en John. Lentement, puis, comme John demandait plus, il se soumit à son désir. Il transpirait, si près qu'il pensait pouvoir le goûter. Sherlock amena sa main sur le membre de John et commença à soulever le plus vieux. John se mit à gémir plus encore et à se cambrer, offrant son corps à Sherlock, les mains saisissant les cuisses de Sherlock derrière lui dans une prise écrasante.

"Oh mon Dieu,  _ Sherlock  _ !" hurla John avant d'haleter.

Sherlock se mit à gémir de concert tandis que les entrailles de John palpitaient. Le cœur de John battait sous ses doigts et ses entrailles lui procuraient un orgasme extrêmement puissant, John prenait appui autour de lui, tenant Sherlock en place. Sherlock se mit à crier, sanglotant presque le nom de John, alors qu'il suivait le médecin.

La prochaine chose dont Sherlock se rendit compte fut que John nettoyait tendrement son ventre et son aine. Sherlock fredonnait, son esprit bourdonnant agréablement.

"Je ne me suis pas senti comme ça depuis des années." bredouilla Sherlock . John se jeta dans le lit, à ses côtés, complètement nu, et tira les draps sur eux deux.

"Je crois que je n'ai  _ jamais  _ ressenti ça." avoua le plus vieux d'une voix calme. Puis, encore plus doucement, "Tu es la deuxième personne que je laisse entrer en moi depuis que j'ai transitionné." 

"Qui était l'autre ?" John se tourna, s'enroulant davantage autour de Sherlock. Sherlock répondit de la même manière, en se tordant de sorte que leurs membres soit entrelacés et qu'ils se fassent face, la tête sur un seul oreiller.

"James Sholto, je t'ai parlé de lui ?" Sherlock hocha la tête, "Je pense qu'il a été mon premier amour, le premier vrai." John haussa les épaules, feignant la nonchalance.

"C'est... la première fois que je suis avec quelqu'un en presque dix ans." Sherlock confessa à son tour : "Il n'y a eu personne depuis Victor Trevor. Je crois que tu as dit que...  _ il  _ a brièvement mentionné Vic ?" ( _ un hochement de tête, aucun des deux ne s'attardant sur le sujet, ne voulant pas laisser à Moriarty une place dans leur lit _ ). "Il n'était en rien comme toi. Grand, maigre, tout en longueur avec une peau foncée, des dreads toujours tenus en arrière, et il semblait éternellement couvert de peinture. C'était un artiste et un enfant rebelle. Enfin, un enfant rebelle comparé à  _ moi _ , en tout cas. De la musique rock, des jeans troués et une attitude insouciante. Je le connaissais depuis que nous n'étions que des enfants en maternelle. Il avait un an de moins que moi. Un bon garçon."

"Juste un bon  _ garçon _ ?" demanda John. Le silence était tombé, et ils s'étaient enfoncés si bas sous la couette qu'ils étaient presque entièrement en dessous. Sherlock hocha la tête.

"Il est mort avant d'avoir pu être un homme bon. Accident de voiture. Il conduisait, on chantait trop fort, en coeur avec la radio, en riant. On revenait de sa première exposition. Il était si élégant dans son costume, mais il y avait quand même de la peinture orange sous ses ongles." Sherlock sourit dans les ténèbres de la chambre à ce souvenir.

"Vous aviez quel âge ?"

"Dix-neuf ans, il en avait dix-huit. On était en couple depuis trois ans, amis depuis bien plus longtemps. J'étais venu en ville, je voulais être avec lui quand il exposerait ses tableaux. Je savais que c'était important pour lui d'avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés. Ses parents ne pouvaient pas venir, ils travaillaient tous les deux. On aurait rien pu faire. Il faisait nuit, un tableau bloquait la vitre arrière et le chauffeur derrière nous était ivre. Il a essayé de nous contourner, il a heurté une voiture qui venait en sens inverse, Vic a essayé de l'éviter. On a dérapé et nous on s'est retrouvés dans le fossé. J'ai repris conscience quelques minutes plus tard, j'avais une horrible commotion, un poignet cassé, le nez cassé, des côtes cassées, des jambes cassées,  _ tout  _ cassé. Il était parti, Il... me  _ fixait  _ juste avec des yeux vitreux. Sa peau était si foncée que son sang ressemblait à de la boue noire à côté, elle coulait dans ses cheveux alors qu'on était suspendus la tête en bas. 

Ironiquement, ni le conducteur ivre, ni personne dans la voiture qu'il a percutée n'ont péri. Je suis devenu accro aux analgésiques après être allé à l'hôpital, j'ai continué à en prendre pendant mes deux dernières années de fac, je suis passé à des trucs plus puissants quand j'ai dû affronter le monde réel, seul. John prit sa main et l'embrassa. Ils ne s'étaient pas encore raconté ces histoires, ils y avaient seulement fait allusion.

"James a fait tuer une douzaine de gars. Le poids de la culpabilité l'écrase toujours. Je ne peux rien faire. Je l'aime toujours, une partie de moi l'aimera toujours, il a été mon premier pour beaucoup de choses, mais je ne peux pas le sauver de lui-même. Ce qui est arrivé est arrivé. Il est détesté pour une erreur que n'importe qui aurait pu faire".

"Est-ce qu’une partie de toi... est  _ heureuse  _ qu'ils n'aient plus cette place pour nous ?" Sherlock avait chuchoté comme si c'était un secret, comme s'ils étaient dans une pièce bondée au lieu d'être seuls dans leur appartement. "Je veux dire... parfois j'ai l'impression que je devais perdre Vic, que je devais passer par toutes ces drogues, que je devais être un beau connard pour être à ça te mériter. Je ne suis pas content qu'il soit mort, il me manque encore parfois, quand j'entends une certaine chanson ou que je sens de la peinture qui sèche, ou que je vois quelqu'un qui lui ressemble, et je l'aime encore, mais ça a fait de moi quelqu'un de  _ nouveau _ . Celui que je suis maintenant n'aurait pas été heureux avec lui pour toujours. Mais je pense que ce que je suis maintenant pourrait être heureuse avec  _ toi  _ pour le reste de ma vie. Est-ce que tu vois ce que je veux dire ?"

John acquiesça d'un signe de tête réfléchi : "C'est presque comme si le destin nous façonnait, en enlevant l'excès ce qui nous a été laissé par l'innocence. Elle nous a dépouillé jusqu'aux os, tous les deux, et elle a vu qu’on n'appartenait pas à qui on pensait.

John posa son front contre celui de Sherlock et ferma les yeux. Sherlock fit de même et lui saisit la main.

"Ça te dérange si nos os restent ensemble à jamais ?"

"Morbide..." John gloussa, et Sherlock le suivit. "Et si je te donnais plutôt une bague en or ? Ça, ça devrait durer un moment."

Sherlock repris son souffle : "Est-ce que tu viens de... ?"

"Pas encore. Sois patient, mon amour. Et laisse ton frère avoir son moment d'abord" John lui sourit et Sherlock lui rendit le sourire avant qu'il ne s'efface.

"Je ne le verrai pas comme un moment d'attente, tant que je suis avec toi." Il le promit solennellement.


End file.
